Oneshot: This
by colouredred
Summary: A fragile life spanning centuries, years spent hiding the truth. All of that was to protect this. Maiza/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Baccano!' only my OCs**

* * *

_This_

* * *

If Yuria could ask for just one thing, out of anything in the world, she knew what it would be. With her substantial amount of wealth, and her many years of experience, there wasn't much she didn't have, or had not yet possessed at some point. Yet, if she were presented with the opportunity to ask for one thing only, she knew what it would be. Whether or not it was possible, she would still want it.

It was one of her eternal desires; eternal only because it would last just as long as she could.

Tonight, however, Yuria didn't receive what she desired most of this world. Instead, she sat in a room much too large for her to be the only occupant, and read an old book by the pale light of a small lamp.

She expected the night to continue as it had so far, stretching on in perpetual boredom, only someone knocked on the door.

She stood at a leisurely pace, as she never did like to rush, and walked gracefully across the room. Her willowy frame was often seen as delicate, sometimes thin, and the dark dress that she wore only served to accentuate this. In the time it took her to reach the door, the visitor knocked once more.

Yuria already suspected who it was, as there was only one man who would dare intrude upon her solitude so late at night.

The door opened without so much as a single creak, and when Maiza Avaro was revealed, Yuria knew she was right.

"You look terrible." She informed him bluntly.

He smiled apologetically, although was too tired to do much else. Yuria had said that not only because of his exhaustion, but also because of the tears in his suit; which was, presumably, from being shot. If not for his immortality, Yuria would have had something far worse to comment upon.

"Can I come in?" Maiza asked.

She laughed, "Of course you can." He hadn't asked her that in a very long time, and now it seemed to strange to.

Yuria stepped aside, allowing Maiza to enter, before closing and locking the door. Although she was happy that he was back earlier than expected, she wasn't too pleased with the state in which he returned.

"I didn't know you read Jack London's works." Maiza remarked, hovering by the table where Yuria's book had been left.

"It's a newly acquired taste." She shrugged.

Yuria waited, watchful, until Maiza looked back up at her. Though he smiled, she sensed something indefinitely sad about him. Though her face matched her body, being long and sharp, her brown eyes softened to a liquid brown reminiscent of chocolate.

"Yuria-"

"Follow me."

She turned, took one step that sent the loose length of her vibrantly red hair swinging, and waited until Maiza walked over to her. He took her arm courteously, grateful she didn't reject him.

She led him up the stairs, to the top level of her house that served mostly to provide space for the various things she had collected over the years. Her many hobbies could be found in those rooms, such as a painting, piano playing, as well as remnants of those few months where she had attempted – and failed – to sculpt.

Out of nowhere, Maiza broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry, Yuria."

"You should be." She responded bitingly.

"I am."

"Good."

Silence ensued once more, until Yuria let out an audible sigh and let go of her irritation. She never was very good at being angry. "You know you wouldn't get shot as much if I was there." She pointed out.

"I don't want you involved just so you can act as a human shield for me." Maiza quickly argued.

Yuria snorted. "You know I could do more than just that. We both know I'm smarter than you, and it's not like it would kill me to take a bullet or two for you."

Maiza, always the voice of reason, retorted, "Except you can't go around announcing your immortality like that."

"Except I'm not stupid enough to do that either." Yuria replied coolly. "And I doubt they'd shoot me as well; it would be a shame to kill someone as beautiful as I am."

She cast a sly smile up at Maiza, although he wasn't sure whether or not to believe her reassurance that she said it as a joke.

"Well, that might be true." conceded Maiza, as he opened the bedroom door for Yuria to enter first.

Once inside, she spun around and placed her arms around Maiza, which wasn't too hard given they were almost the same height.

"You know it is." Yuria said playfully, despite referencing to her awfully boring existence.

Ever since Maiza had decided those few hundred years ago that Yuria's life was in danger, she had been living in exclusion from society. She had many aliases, each with a different cover story to explain why there were women who looked like her hundreds of years prior to her 'birth', yet she stayed the same. Except for the occasional visits from a rare friend, and Maiza's own visits, Yuria lived alone with only a few servants who were quite poor company.

"Now, hurry up and undress." Yuria ordered.

"That's a bit hasty, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes, yet continued with Maiza's misinterpretation nonetheless. "But _darling_, I haven't seen you in _so long_."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that as well." He added.

Yuria laughed before drawing away, her hands passing through his hair as she stepped backwards. Maiza almost followed, longing for a kiss, only to notice Yuria approaching the window to draw the curtains shut. At the same time as she did that, he turned on the light.

"Very funny." Yuria commented sarcastically, her attempt to flood the room in dark thwarted.

Maiza laughed softly, and began to take of his ruined clothes. He had been shot five times, three times in the stomach, one in the shoulder, and a killing shot to the head; although evidence of that wound had long since disappeared.

Yuria picked up the jacket Maiza had thrown on a nearby chair, folding it and neatly placing it back down. "Please be more careful, next time." She murmured at last.

"You know I try."

"Which is why you got shot?" Yuria shook her head and sighed, "You'll have to get a new suit."

"You couldn't just mend this one?"

"Not without patching it; and that looks absolutely dreadful."

Maiza shrugged nonchalantly, before taking a seat on the bed and untying his shoes.

Yuria shook her head and commented, "You really have no comprehension of beauty."

"Maybe that's why I married you." He replied offhandedly.

Yuria snorted ungainly. "Sure." She agreed sarcastically, before adding, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. There's no need to bother." He assured.

"Good; I wasn't going to get you anything anyway."

Maiza smiled and offered his hand to her, which Yuria promptly accepted. She fell down beside him, still retaining an impassive expression to express her earlier irritation at his insult. When Maiza kissed her cheek, she faltered.

"How's Firo?" Yuria asked so that the subject was changed.

"Good," Maiza replied, "He's learning quickly."

"You should be proud of him."

"I am."

Perched on the edge of the bed, Yuria was able to wrap her arms around his neck and lean against him. Maiza returned the embrace, leaning towards her warmth like a moth to a flame; a comparison he thought often fitted them well.

"You apologise a lot." Yuria remarked, absently toying with the ends of his hair.

"I have a lot to apologise for."

She nodded slowly, lips brushing his neck. "And I'm sorry too."

Yuria then stood, walking over to the wardrobe and beginning to undress. Though she had her back to him as the black dress slipped from her shoulders to the ground, the mirror was in such a position that Maiza could see everything very clearly. When she shot him a sly look from over her shoulder, he knew it was deliberate.

He soon followed suit, undressing and changing his clothes, preparing to sleep.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"What is anyone ever sorry for?" she replied rhetorically, before elaborating and saying, "I'm sorry for disappointing you."

A light nightdress slid over her body, after which she turned to face Maiza. She bit her lip, before hurrying across the room and into his extended arms.

"It happened again?" he asked.

Yuria nodded against him, so close to crying she felt she couldn't speak or else break.

Maiza's arms held her close, closer than usual, and his hand ran through her hair in the only comfort he could think to offer. He wished he could do more for her, but what she deserved was far beyond his reach.

"I thought, maybe this time-"

"Yuria."

"-it wasn't. It didn't work out."

Maiza sighed and kissed her head, which soothed her almost as well as anything else. Yuria blinked away the water from her eyes, her face still hidden by Maiza's shoulder. She was grateful, for everything he brought her.

"I know you want a family," Yuria confessed, "And so do I. But I can't be the one to give it to you."

Maiza held her at an arm's length, taking a good, long moment to look her in the eyes.

"That's not true," he said, smiling, "I have this; _you_."

"And?" She replied.

"And isn't that enough?"

Yuria smiled sadly. "Is it?"

Maiza leaned in it give her a quick kiss. "For me, yes. I love you, and if you love me, that will always be enough."

Sensing the doubt within him, Yuria didn't hesitate to argue, "Of course I love you."

"I know." Maiza assured.

Still unsure on whether or not to believe him, Yuria placed a hand against his jaw, guiding him into another kiss, long and sweet. As it always, Yuria felt herself calm, becoming relaxed within Maiza's arms. It was the moments like those that made it all the more absolute.

He smiled softly as she said, "And don't you doubt it."

* * *

**Thanks to all those who read this. It's greatly appreciated (and so are reviews)**


End file.
